


The Sound of A Crescendo

by edgarallanrose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Ficlet, Hannibal likes something besides classical music, Humor, M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Multimedia, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Series, absolute and utter crack, songs included!, will is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, hell,” Will swore. “Sorry.” He fumbled to get his sunglasses on before squinting at the radio. “I don’t know what station you were on.”<br/>“Just leave it,” Hannibal said, waving a hand dismissively. “We will be home soon.”<br/>Will sat back and snorted when he realized he had inadvertently forced a Michael Jackson song upon Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>Will accidentally discovers that Hannibal really enjoys listening to Michael Jackson. Hannibal discovers that Will is easily annoyed by Michael Jackson. Hilarity and hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of A Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I am posting in the Hannibal fandom. I've been struggling to write something about these two nerds for a while now and, for whatever reason, this was the idea that stuck.  
> I am so sorry that I don't have anything better to contribute to what is usually the beautiful prose that this fandom provides.
> 
> Anyway, you'd be surprised how many Michael Jackson songs there are that relate to Hannibal Lecter.

Will watched the Aruba coastline zip by from the passenger seat of their Jaguar coupe convertible. A classical station that Hannibal liked played sweet and low from the radio. The sun was starting to set, scraping the top of the high rise resorts that were scattered along the beach. As they drove on, the sun hung just low enough in the sky to shine directly in Will’s eyes. Will reached blindly towards the center console for his sunglasses, but ended up bumping his hand against a button on the [radio.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Uj3zitETs4)

 _It’s too high to get over (yeah, yeah)_  
_Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_  
 _You’re stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)_  
 _And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

“Ah, hell,” Will swore. “Sorry.” He fumbled to get his sunglasses on before squinting at the radio. “I don’t know what station you were on.”

“Just leave it,” Hannibal said, waving a hand dismissively. “We will be home soon.”

Will sat back and snorted when he realized he had inadvertently forced a Michael Jackson song upon Hannibal Lecter.

 _I took my baby to the doctor_  
_with a fever, but nothing he found_  
 _By the time this hit the street_  
 _They say she had a breakdown_

Will tried to brush away some of the curls that kept flying in his face, but to no avail. Hannibal had smartly tied his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He should have known better by now. Hannibal always insisted on driving with the top down; like they were here on vacation instead of on the run from the FBI.

 _You love to pretend that you’re good_  
_When you’re always up to no good_  
 _You really can’t make him hate her_  
 _So your tongue became a razor_

As the car rolled to a stop at a traffic light, Will could hear soft humming along with the song. Startled, he looked sharply to his left. The man was even tapping against the steering wheel with his fingertips.

 _Someone’s always tryin’  
to keep my baby cryin’  
Treacherous, cunnin’, declinin’_  
_You got my baby cryin’_

“What the hell are you doing?”

Hannibal regarded Will’s wide eyed stare and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

“While my preference is usually classical music I have occasionally dabbled into other genres.”

“But Michael Jackson?”

“He is the king of pop, Will.”

“Oh my god,” Will muttered into his hands.

Hannibal turned the radio up.

***

Will sat on the chaise lounge in their living room, feet tucked under him and book open in his lap. Hannibal composed on the harpsichord behind him, playing the same three measures over and over then occasionally stopping to write something down. The door leading onto the patio was wide open. The breeze coming in off the water smelled like an impending thunderstorm.

Hannibal started a new [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBrWNbjw3RA) It was more upbeat than what Will was used to hearing him play. He found himself tapping along to the song until he realized he recognized the beat.

“I cannot fucking believe you,” he deadpanned.

“You’ve been hit by, you’ve been hit by,” Hannibal sang, “a smooth criminal.”

“It’s like I don’t even know you.”

Hannibal continued playing the song with the same precision as if it were Bach.

“Did you never have a phase where you admired a popular musician, Will?”

“Hannibal the Cannibal had a Michael Jackson phase,” Will said, incredulous.

“I resent that nickname. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know that I did. I mostly listened to my dad’s music. Lots of classic rock; The Doors and Rolling Stones. I liked the music, but it never really felt like it was mine.”

Hannibal stopped playing.

“I’m very sorry to hear that.”

Will flipped idly through the pages of his book. Hannibal came to join him on the chaise lounge and Will accepted his company. He leaned in close to him until their shoulders were pressed together.

“Do you know how to moonwalk?”

“I may have attempted it on more than one unfortunate occasion.”

Will smiled.

“That I would like to see.”

“Perhaps if I am very drunk.”

“You never get drunk.”

“Precisely.”

***

“Fuck, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s mouth trailed up Will’s stomach, soft and wet, leaving from where it had been so intensely focused between Will’s thigh’s just moments before. Will squirmed underneath him, chest heaving, desperate. He threaded his fingers through soft, silver hair before pulling Hannibal up to meet his lips.

Hannibal slotted their bodies together and Will moaned into his mouth. Both of them were already painfully hard, skin sensitive and slick with sweat.

“Please,” Will whispered.

“Say it.”

“Fuck me, please. Don’t be gentle.”

Hannibal bared his teeth and bit Will’s bottom lip.

“How can I resist,” he said, “when you ask so nicely?”

Hannibal pushed himself up onto his forearms, reaching over to the nightstand to presumably get the lube. Will buried his face in Hannibal’s neck, planting kisses everywhere he could reach.

Hannibal had not been reaching for lube. He had been reaching for the remote that turned on their [stereo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-apaIOOoAo) system.

 _You and I must make a pact_  
_We must bring salvation back,_  
 _Where there is love, I’ll be there_

Will glared up at Hannibal. Hannibal grinned back.

“You planned this,” Will accused.

“It was slightly premeditated.”

“Too far, Hannibal,” Will said, rolling over to his side of the bed. “Too far.”

“I apologize,” Hannibal said, his tone decidedly unapologetic. “I’ll turn it off.”

“It’s too late. Moment’s passed.”

“Will –“

“Maybe I should sleep on the couch. Give you some alone time with your new beau, Michael.”

Will could practically hear the eye roll that accompanied his sigh.

“I am sorry, my love.”

Hannibal pressed his chest up against Will’s back, wrapping his arms around him, and Will relaxed.

“Don’t let it happen again.”

***

Will sipped on his third flute of champagne, and tilted it back for a larger gulp when he thought no one was looking. Hannibal had certainly managed to find a sizeable group of “close friends” in the three months since they’d been in Aruba, all of whom had been invited to their dinner party. Will had spent the entirety of the evening stealing hors d’oeuvres off of platters and lurking moodily in unoccupied corners.

He heard Hannibal summon him from across the room. He was introduced to somebody who was probably very important. Will tried to smile. Afterwards, Hannibal refilled his champagne and led him out onto the patio. Hannibal wrapped an arm around his waist and Will let his head fall against Hannibal’s shoulder. The music coming from string quartet that Hannibal had hired drifted softly outside through open windows, intermingling with the sound of crashing waves. Will sighed.

“Thank you for indulging me, my dear,” he said, “and for choosing to attend tonight.”

“It’s not so bad,” Will shrugged. “I’m a little drunk.”

Hannibal chuckled.

“Besides,” Will added, “I saw the way some of those guests were looking at you. You’re a married man; I’ve got to make sure nobody tries anything with you.”

“I’m glad you are here to defend my honor.”

“Anytime.”

They kissed, and looked out over the ocean a moment longer. For the first time that evening Will was able to properly hear the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9PPaEnSBWo) from the string quartet. He frowned.

“ _Seriously_ , Hannibal?”

Hannibal gave him a closed mouth smile, clearly trying to bite back a laugh.

“Has this been going on all night?”

Hannibal lost it, covering his mouth to let out the most inelegant guffaw Will had ever heard.

“I was wondering,” Hannibal gasped, a tear in his eye, “when you might notice.”

Hannibal doubled over, hands on his knees, wheezing a laugh while the chorus of _Beat It_ played over him. Will looked at him – this absurd man who Will couldn’t seem to help loving no matter what eccentricities, murderous or otherwise, he harbored – and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with this complete nonsense. What started as a few drabbles turned into it's own little ficlet so I figured, what the hell. Maybe some of you would be as amused as I was. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but I would love to hear from my fellow fannibals! I hope to write more (hopefully slightly more serious) (but no guarantees) pieces for Hannibal in the future, so any feedback would be awesome. 
> 
> Follow me on the tumblrverse! [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
